five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
27 Hands Each
The story of Mr. and Mrs. Handy finally revealed. Chapter 1 The one fateful night that would cause eternal suffering to countless victims was July 7, 1981. A man dressed in purple was driving down the street. The sidewalks were bare, however one child was crying outside of Fredbear's Family Diner. This angered the purple man. He pulled over and stepped out of his car. The event following was too horrible to show, even in text form.... The purple guy was stressed. How could he hide the body? Who could he blame? But he had an idea. Fredbear's had animatronics, and Purple Guy was good with machines. He knew what to do. That night, at Fredbear's, a man dressed in all purple broke in. He went to the back room and thought about what he could do with the spare endoskeleton parts he found. After anger building up about this hopeless situation, he tore and endoskeleton apart and kept ripping apart endoskeletons, throwing them everywhere, until finally..... A monstrosity of hands arose. It acted groggy, as though it had been sleeping. It took a minute to take in its surroundings. "Where....am I?" It asked. "Welcome to Fredbear's." Purple Guy said. "You're going to take my blame." Chapter 2 "Why should I do anything for you?" The creature said. "I created you. You should be grateful." The purple man said. "Well excuse me if I'm not grateful enough to be a scapegoat." The creature said, about to exit the room. "How about you help me do something instead?" The purple guy offered. "What sort of thing?" "This place will haunt me forever. I heard that it's closing. You're going to help me get this incident off my back." The creature considered this offer. "Okay." It said. "But I need a name first." The Purple Guy though for a second. "Mr. Handy." "I can agree with that." The Newley named creature replied. Neither of them knew how to redeem the purple guy, but it was worth trying. Chapter 3 It was in the headline. "Fredbear's Family Diner burns down before it can close!" Mr. Handy was reading the newspaper. The previous night, Mr. Handy and the Purple Man burned down Fredbear's Family diner. Now what was to occur was unclear. What would be Mr. Handy's fate? They would only find out six years later... "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is opening!" This was the headline in the newspaper on a day in November, 1987. Mr. Handy knew he was an animatronic. Perhaps he could go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But he had a better idea. Another section of the newspaper talked about a plane that had recently crashed. A crashed plane sounded like a GREAT base of operations. Mr. Handy went to the site. People were surrounding it, mostly grieving. If only they would move....about 3 hours later they left. Mr. Handy entered the plane and saw the destruction. The seats were burnt, the floor was damaged, and the windows we're cracked. It was perfect. This HAD to be his new home. And so it become the base of operations for Victor Edward Handy. Chapter 4 Renovation was done. Now it was time to infiltrate Freddy's. After some stuff not important to the plot, Mr. Handy was inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was in the Parts & Service, but he found a surprise. A newspaper lay on the ground near a couple of boxes and a fast food cup of soda. The article read "FREDDY'S IS CLOSING." Curses! He was too late! Deciding to not give up just yet, Handy looked around. The place was empty except for a few deactivated animatronics. It was all dusty and spiders seemed to have made the place their home. It was around this time that Mr. Handy would discover something incredible... (More coming soon!) Category:Stories